1. Field
The present invention relates generally to communication systems, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for selecting a forward link and return link data rate is a constant power, variable data rate two-way, mobile satellite communications link.
2. Background
There is therefore a need in the art for an efficient constant power, variable data rate two-way, mobile satellite communications link. Typical satellite communication links are designed with excess link margin in order to overcome occasional link degradations. The result is that during normal link conditions, the link is not efficiently used, i.e., power is wasted.